Redemption
by Jennyb793
Summary: In the past 3 weeks Cami has been through a lot. Kidnapped, held captive, torn by dreams she didn't quite understand & having to watch her uncle die right before her eyes. But now she is in a place that she only dreamed of, Asgard. The golden city that she used to tell her brother stories about is real, but so is the darkness behind it. Can she survive what she finds? SEQUEL
1. Author's Note

Hello all my beautiful followers (and anyone new if you have stumbled upon this story). I missed you guys! Sorry this story has been such a long time coming and sorry to get your hopes up because this is not a chapter just yet. I just wanted to let you all know that I just finished re-reading Superheroes & Stories in order to get details to start this sequel! I had to wait until Thor 2 came out and now that I have seen it I can start writing again.

How did you guys like the movie? ****POSSIBLE SPOILER**** I was literally holding my breath up until that last part. I went with my boyfriend and he was laughing at me the entire time because I was just like "No. Nope. No. Not happening. Not real. Fix it, now." After the movie I told him that I was thinking two things: one was my heart was broken and the second was that my fanfiction was going to be fucked (please excuse my language, I do not generally swear but those were my exact words).

****END OF SPOILER**** Anyway, please message me and let me know what you would hope to see in this new story. It makes my day to read all of your comments and I am very open to suggestions. Will have the first chapter up as soon as I can! 3


	2. Chapter 1

**It is a snowy snowy day here in the Midwest so I thought I would surprise you guys with the very first chapter of this sequel :) If you are in the Midwest U.S stay warm! And if you are elsewhere enjoy whatever kind of weather you are having! **

The second I made my decision I knew that it was a bad idea.

The feeling of being yanked through the portal tore the breath from my lungs and I closed my eyes, praying that I wouldn't lose my grip. It felt like my entire body was being squeezed through the opening of a tube of toothpaste, all pressure and pain. A second later we hit the ground with a crash and I gasped, falling onto my hands and knees. The ground was cool against my fingers and I opened my eyes to see that I was bent over a golden floor, its surface glittering and shifting before my eyes. I closed my eyes again, groaning as nausea overtook me for a moment. Maybe humans weren't built for this whole portal-jumping thing. Or maybe the rules just didn't allow for a smooth ride if you jumped in last minute.

"Camilla." I heard my name and winced, reluctantly opening my eyes and raising my head to meet Thor's gaze. The god stood over me, still dressed in armor with his hammer glistening in one hand. He was impossibly tall and if I didn't know how gentle he was I might have been afraid of him. Still, he did not look happy. "What have you done?"

I chose not to answer, instead taking that moment to pull myself shakily to my feet. I flexed my fingers, looking down to make sure that all of my limbs were still there before I returned my gaze to him. "Where are we?" I asked, even though I had a feeling that already I knew the answer.

"We are in Asgard."

"Asgard." I felt my whole world tilt, as if I had just fallen away from the ground. _Asgard._ The golden city. The one that I had told my brother about in stories less than one month ago; back when I believed it was nothing more than a story to tell. And now I was here.

I took a moment to look around. We weren't in a palace, but rather a large domed room. The wall was decorated with dozens of round moldings, like cogs of an ornate clock, and across the room stood a man on a giant raised platform. His skin was dark ebony and he wore armor of gold to match the room that we stood in. In his hand he held the hilt of a giant sword and his eyes glittered like twin pieces of amber. He too was very tall and I wondered if people in Asgard were sized differently than those on Earth. I also wondered if they all were gods. Standing there I felt like an ant that was darting in between human feet, praying not to get trampled. The thought brought me back to something that I had heard just a few weeks before. _Ant. Boot…_

Loki.

As if on cue I felt a prickle on the back of my neck and I spun to find the god standing not a foot behind me. I stumbled backwards, surprised, and caught a gleam in his eye. His hands were bound and his mouth was still caged but I could read the look in his eyes. _Hello, darling._

"You-" I began but a giant hand came down on my shoulder and I jumped, gasping before I realized it was only Thor.

"Camilla," he repeated. "You can not be here. How did you follow us through the portal? Heimdall did not mean to take you as well."

"Heim-who?"

"Heimdall," Thor repeated, motioning to the giant man behind us. His forehead momentarily crinkled into a look of confusion and he turned to the man. "Heimdall, how did she make her way through the portal with us?"

The man opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the sound of hooves rang from outside. The noise was followed by shouts and a second later the room was filled with dozens of men dressed in armor. _Was everyone here ready for battle at a moment's notice?_ They advanced into the room menacingly and I took a step back, forgetting that Loki was right behind me. My back hit his chest and I stumbled feeling his hand splay out against my back. Even with chains on the man still managed to catch me. I spun to face him and for a moment we were just inches apart. I felt my stomach drop followed by the most overwhelming range of emotions. Desire, anger, guilt and sadness all mixed together like a lump of lead in my stomach making me feel for a moment that I was going to be sick. I pushed away from Loki closing my eyes to try and clear my head. I may not have understood my feelings for him but this was still the person who had killed my uncle. I couldn't forget that.

I turned my attention back to the guards, watching as they parted to make way for a man much older than anyone else in the room. He had long white hair that hung to his shoulders and his face was marked with a jagged scar that ran the length of one cheek. But even more startling was the eye patch on his face, a plate of gold metal that covered his entire right eye. For a moment I was reminded of Fury and I wondered how the Avengers were reacting to my disappearance, then Thor's voice brought me back.

"Father."

"Father?" _Oh shit. _Wasn't Thor a prince? If that was true then that would mean that this man was the-

The king's eyes swept to me, his look turning to one of stern confusion. "Thor, who is this?"

"Father." Thor bent to one knee and I hastily followed his lead. "This is lady Camilla of Earth."

"Earth." The old man's face turned serious. "How did she come to our realm?"

"We are not sure." Thor threw me a sideways look and I smiled nervously. "She somehow followed us through the portal that Heimdall created."

_I hitched a ride,_ I thought, but was smart enough not to say anything out loud.

"Very well." Thor's father nodded to the men beside him and they moved further into the room. For a moment I winced, thinking that they were going to seize me, but they moved past me, each grabbing a hold of one of Loki's arms. The god's green eyes turned hard and for that moment I was glad that he was bound, I knew what his anger could do.

One of the guards brought a horse over to Thor and he took the reins, turning to face me. "Camilla, you shall ride with me."

"Ride? Wait, ride where?" He extended his hand and I moved forward to take it when he grabbed my waist instead and swung me up onto the horse. I was so startled that I didn't even have time to gasp. The saddle was tough against my backside and I squirmed, acutely aware of the fact that I had never been on a horse before. I was about to add that I had no idea how to make this thing move when he climbed on, mounting the horse behind me.

"We are going to the throne room," Thor said, his voice suddenly cold. "Loki is to be put on trial."

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but just had to give you all an intro to start off. Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
